Many past inventions have taught how to secure an elastic ribbon in a stretched condition to continuously move webs of material used in garment manufacture as, for instance, to apply an elasticized waistband to underwear, pantyhose, blouses, pants, and the like. Originally this was done by sewing or by adhesively securing the stretched elastic band in one form or another of the garment.
More recently, the use of such a stretched, elastic band for securing a disposable baby diaper securely in place around the legs of the baby has been shown in issued patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003 which issued to Buell on Jan. 14, 1975 shows one form of such "Contractible Side Portions For Disposable Diaper".
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,301, which issued to Buell on Mar. 28, 1978, teaches the "Method And Apparatus For Continuously Attached Discreet, Stretched Elastic Strands To Predetermine Isolated Portions Of Disposable Absorbent Products".
Other recent patents of significance in this field are:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,026 84-05-22 Pieniak 4,447,240 84-05-08 Utsunomiya 4,437,860 84-03-20 Sigl 4,432,823 84-02-21 Moore 4,425,173 84-01-10 Frick 4,423,823 84-02-21 Moore 4,407,284 83-10-04 Pieniak 4,402,690 83-09-06 Redfern 4,402,688 81-10-27 Julemont 4,388,075 83-06-14 Mesek 4,381,781 83-05-03 Sciaraffa 4,364,787 82-12-21 Radzins 4,360,398 82-11-23 Sabee 4,338,938 82-07-13 Seavitt 4,337,771 82-07-06 Pieniak 4,336,803 82-06-29 Repke 4,333,782 82-06-08 Pieniak 4,326,528 82-04-27 Ryan 4,324,245 82-04-13 Mesek 4,300,562 81-11-17 Pieniak 4,240,866 80-12-23 Rega ______________________________________
The prior art seldom, however, teaches how the elastic bands may be applied to the product by continuous application of adhesive to the elastic ribbon, and yet having only the selective critical crotch portion of the elastic effectively operative. Among those patents which do are:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,501 82-05-25 Teed 4,325,372 82-04-20 Teed 4,309,236 82-01-05 Teed 4,405,397 83-09-20 Teed 4,353,762 82-10-12 Bouda 4,261,782 81-04-14 Teed 4,239,578 80-12-16 Gore 3,984,272 76-10-05 Teed ______________________________________